First Kiss SIZZY
by meconsume
Summary: "Esa actitud posesiva y decidida que tenía Isabelle le hacía creer que haría lo que ella deseara. Y se encontró queriendo que así fuera. Ella podía caminar sobre él con sus tacones de 15 cm si así lo quisiera" Ubicado en el libro "Ciudad de Hueso" un one-shot del primer beso de una de las mejores parejas de esta increíble saga.
Bueno antes que nada quiero decir hola a este precioso fandom! Tengo la necesidad de presentarme adecuadamente y contarles un poquito los porques y como me uní a ustedes. En primer lugar yo siempre tuve conciencia de la saga de TMI pero nunca me interese por leerla, sabia que eran demasiados libros y, sinceramente, sentía que iba a aburrirme. A principios de este año supe que iban a estrenar la serie y me dije porqué no? Conozco a Kat y la cadena que la transmite por otra serie que yo veo. Cabe destacar que tampoco había visto la pelicula, ya que no me gusta el actor principal (no me maten). La cosa es que comencé a ver la serie y al principio no es que me encanto pero me atrapo. Sobre todo por Simon e Isabelle. Soy una romántica empedernida y esta pareja se gano mi corazón. Comencé a leer fanfics sizzys, sin importarme spoliarme todo. Pero no parecía suficiente. Finalmente unas semanas mas tarde, empece a leer los libros por recomendación de una amiga. Y me atraparon mucho mas de lo que yo pensé, comencé a leerlos por el sizzy pero después también me gustaron las otras historias. Ahora voy por el 5to libro de la saga y soy tan o mas fanática que muchas de ustedes jajaja.

Por ultimo quería contarles que a las semanas de comenzar a leer los libros me entere que Emeraude (Izzy) estaba en mi ciudad. Mas tarde me entere que con ella habían venido también Alberto (Simon), y Harry (Magnus). Como cualquier fan enloquecida fui a verlos al hotel, con bastantes pocas esperanzas de que salieran. Para hacerla corta milagrosamente salieron y **PUDE CONOCERLOS!** Solo a Alberto y Emeraude pero aun así estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar. Todo lo que pude decirle a ella fue "sos hermosa" un millón de veces, siendo justa, increíblemente es mucho mas hermosa en persona. Me siento realmente afortunada y quiero dedicarles este pequeño escrito a ellos.

* * *

 _A Emeraude Toubia y Alberto Rosende por hacerme entrar en este mundo maravilloso llamado Cazadores de Sombras y a mi compañera de locuras, Mile, por algún día tener la mitad de suerte que la pelirroja._

 ** _"First Kiss"_**

Él aun no lo entendía, pensaba que ella era diferente, pero al parecer no lo era. Sabia, por películas, que las chicas siempre preferían a los tipos rudos y sexys, esos que podían protegerlas y aun tener el cabello como si recién hubieran salido de la peluquería. Simon quería creer que Clary era distinta, que, en algún momento de su vida, ella iba a darse cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero ella resulto ser como las demás. El lo comprendía. Jamás se le ocurriría competir con el inigualable, fuerte y pelo-perfecto Jace cazador de demonios.

Aun así, le molestaba. Si no hubiera sido por él, Simon probablemente ya le habría expresado sus sentimientos a Clary, pero no podía hacerlo ahora. No cuando ella estaba buscando a su madre y luchando en toda esta nueva vida de la que Simon no era parte.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza "tú siempre serás parte de la vida de Clary" y él sabía que era verdad, se convertiría diez veces más en rata si eso era lo que necesitaba para comprobarlo. Había arriesgado tantas cosas por su mejor amiga…como ahora, caminando solo en la noche, simplemente para saber si ella estaba bien. Aunque sabía que no era bienvenido en el instituto. Él tenía que intentarlo, por ella. Por Clary.

Las calles vacías y oscuras de la ciudad hacían contraste con el humor de Simon, mientras caminaba. Los pasillos de los callejones interminables, recordándole esas amenazas invisibles para los humanos, y aun así reales. Reales y aterradoras. Simon se estremeció y ajusto su chaqueta más cerca de su cuerpo. A él siempre le habían gustado esos personajes guays de los videos juegos, esos que daban su vida al peligro. Pero él no era uno de ellos, a Simon ni siquiera le gustaba salir los fines de semana a bares. Solo lo hacía cuando Clary se lo pedía o cuando tenía alguna presentación de "Holly Hell", el nuevo nombre de la Banda de la cual él era parte.

Apuro un poco el paso cuando escucho un ruido a lo lejos, no atreviéndose a darse la vuelta. El instituto no estaba muy lejos, él podría correr si algún demonio u alguna otra cosa aparecía. A parte debía haber algún cazador por allí ¿o no? ¿Se suponía que ellos hacían rondas nocturnas? se preguntó mentalmente, pero no pudo responderse, ya que otro ruido más cercano ataco a sus oídos. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, pensando en sus tácticas de defensas.

Tendría que haber ido a esas clases de karate que su madre le había pagado, se dijo, mirando sobre sus hombros. Desearía no haberlo hecho, una sombra negra apareció en una pared de ladrillos. Así que era cierto, alguien estaba persiguiéndolo. Tal vez esto era todo, capaz debía morir, de todas maneras nunca tuvo mucha esperanza en cuanto descubrió todo este reciente universo.

Fijo su vista al frente, decidido a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo se interpuso en su camino haciendo que esto fuera imposible.

-Simon –dijo una voz femenina, y el aludido levanto la vista, tocando su frente por el reciente choque. Un rostro conocido apareció en su visión y unos ojos brillantes lo miraron. Ella no parecía sorprendida de verlo, como si lo hubiera estado siguiendo. Simon la miro más atentamente, llevaba pantalones negros ajustados, que se adherían a sus curvilíneas caderas como una segunda capa de piel, los había combinado con un top que dejaba al aire su ombligo y estaba adornado de lentejuelas plateadas que hacían juego con el látigo enrollado a su muñeca, en una serpiente. Para terminar su vestuario, traía unas botas de tacón fino que la hacía verse más alta y estilizaba sus piernas.

-Isabelle –la nombro él, aun un poco conmocionado. Los ojos de ella centellaron al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué haces caminando solo a estas horas? –pregunto, no con preocupación, más bien por educación o aburrimiento. Simon pensó que tal vez era un poco de ambas.

-yo…-comenzó él sin saber muy bien que decir. Hablar con Isabelle siempre le resultaba difícil, nunca hablaba con chicas, al menos no con chicas como ella. Simon solo había tenido una amiga en su vida, y Clary lo había conocido desde siempre. Isabelle bostezo apropósito, mientras se posicionaba al lado de él.

-puedo acompañarte al Instituto si lo deseas –dijo ella, enganchando su brazo al de él. La frase y el gesto lo tomaron por sorpresa. Él sabía que Isabelle era de esas chicas que no esperaban tu respuesta, que simplemente hacían lo que ellas consideraban que debían hacer. Él solo asintió, mientras que caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-entonces…-comenzó ella, luego de un rato. Simon la miro en la oscuridad. Su pelo largo y negro se veía espectacular a la luz de la luna.- supongo que debo pedirte disculpas –él pudo ver que ella no lo miraba cuando decía estas palabras, como si le costara pronunciarlas. Cuando quiso preguntarle el porqué, ella hablo rápidamente- ya sabes, por convertirte en rata.

Isabelle giro su rostro al de él y sus largas pestañas hicieron sombra debajo de sus ojos, provocando que se vieran más grandes y misteriosos bajo la poca luminosidad.

-tu no tuviste la culpa por eso –dijo él cortésmente y alargo la mano hacia la de ella, tratando de sacarle importancia.

Isabelle miro hacia abajo, a sus manos unidas con ligera sorpresa; Simon noto que su piel era cálida y podía trazar algunos patrones de las runas que estaban dibujadas en ella.

Isabelle no le contesto, aunque tampoco se apartó de él y un silencio que se tornaba cada vez más incómodo, se adueñó del momento. Simon se preguntó si debía decir algo más. Quería mirar hacia ella, solo por el placer de observarla, como cuando vas por la calle y ves algo bonito. Pero Isabelle no era solo bonita. Ella era como un puma salvaje, poderosa y hermosa. Sabías que podría matarte pero aun así no querrías apartar la vista.

-estaba siguiéndote –largo ella de golpe y Simon casi tropieza por la sorpresa. Isabelle lo miro con una mueca divertida, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su boca torcida en una sensual sonrisa. En otras circunstancias, él habría pensado que estaba tratando de seducirlo pero sabía que ella producía ese efecto en todo lo que hacía. Todo en Isabelle era sexy, desde su caminar, hasta sus movimientos de batalla.

-Oh –dijo Simon, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ella lo estaba mirando, como esperando algo. Algo de él, del chico mundano que hacía apenas unos días era una rata. De ese que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y que esta no le correspondía. Pensó en cómo decirle a Isabelle esto, pero cuando la vio otra vez, su mirada se desvío a sus labios. Estaban pintados de escarlata lo que los hacia desesperadamente deseables, imagino como seria besarla, y sus mejillas enrojecieron en la oscuridad. Isabelle estaba frente a él y en algún momento del trayecto, ellos se habían detenido. Simon acerco su rostro al de ella, casi instintivamente. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaron, él podía sentir el aroma que desprendía su piel. Una identificable mezcla, suave y poderosa a la vez.

Las manos de Simon colgaban a los costados picando por situarse en la cintura de Isabelle. Sentía el cuerpo de ella ligeramente balanceado hacia adelante, haciendo que se tocara con el suyo. Casi podía escuchar a ella pidiéndoselo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se unían, mezclándose, en el impersistente espacio que los separaba.

-Isabelle yo…-tomo toda la poca resistencia que a él le quedaba pronunciar esas palabras, y alejarse de la chica. Él quería decir que debía encontrar a Clary, que quería hablar con ella. Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que en algún momento los había cerrado, y la miro. Isabelle lo observaba con los ojos oscurecidos por la noche y alguna otra cosa más que él no supo identificar. Cuando estaba por alejarse del todo, lo tomo de la remera arrastrándolo de vuelta hacia ella.

-¡Por el angel! –grito y entonces lo beso.

Simon casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando se dio cuenta su boca ya estaba reaccionando. Sus labios eran suaves y expertos, tomo a Isabelle por detrás del cuello delicadamente, y se animó a profundizar el beso lentamente. Delineo su labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso. Ella accedió rápidamente y pronto ya estaban besándose frenéticamente.

Isabelle se pegó a su cuerpo, y la espalda de Simon quedo apoyada en la pared de algún sombrío pasillo, haciendo que ella se apoye contra él y permaneciendo, increíblemente, aun mas unidos.

La cazadora podía sentir el corazón del chico golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, sus cálidas manos bajando hacia su cintura y sosteniéndola más cerca de él. Su respiración agitada, evidenciando la falta de aire. Ella se encontró fascinada por aquellos sencillos detalles, nunca antes había besado a un mundano y era...excitante. Tan frágil, delicado y torpe a la vez.

En un acto de necesidad ella llevo sus manos al pelo de Simon y tiro levemente de él, arrancándole uno que otro gemido al chico, que se movía bajo ella. Exploro con manos temblorosas su espalda, y sintió que él se detuvo de repente, notablemente afectado. Separo los labios de ella rápidamente y la miro un tanto avergonzado.

Ella sonrió amplia y sinceramente. Le encantaba ver todo lo que un simple beso provocaba en Simon, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Isabelle pensó, que nunca antes había iniciado un beso por ella misma, los chicos siempre se morían por posar sus labios en los suyos, no al revés. Estaba algo enojada con Simon por no hacerlo, y con ella misma por no esperar a que él lo hiciera.

El mundano la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Ella se acercó y trazo los bordes afilados de la cara de Simon lentamente. El trago en seco y la miro con los labios entreabiertos y rojos de su propio labial. Isabelle se mordió el labio inferior y coloco las manos sobre los brazos de Simon, llevando los dedos hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su remera. La levanto levemente, y raspo la piel baja de su cintura con las uñas. Él respiro entrecortadamente.

-Izzy…-dijo, en un suspiro y ella subió la mirada, complacida por su reacción. Isabelle estaba dispuesta ir mucho más allá de eso, sobre todo porque sabía que Simon no iniciaría nada. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y se lo permitiría, pero no haría nada para avivar su intención. Esto encantaba y desesperaba a Isabelle en partes iguales. Había estado en todo tipo de peleas, batallas con demonios, encuentros pasionales con distintos tipos de criaturas mágicas y aun así nunca había sentido tanto poder como ahora.

Ella engancho los dedos en la cinturilla del jean del chico y Simon sintió un tirón más abajo, una sensación placentera e insoportable al mismo tiempo. En un acto por detener a Isabelle hizo que esta subiera la cara y la beso de vuelta, continuando en donde lo habían dejado, con sus lenguas entrelazándose mas rápido y vorazmente. Él quería ser delicado, tampoco es como si no hubiera besado a chicas antes, pero esa actitud posesiva y decidida que tenía Isabelle le hacía creer que haría lo que ella deseara. Y se encontró queriendo que así fuera.

Ella podía caminar sobre el con sus tacones de 15 cm si así lo quisiera.

Él la beso más profundamente, y ella gimió suavemente en su boca, tan bajo, que Simon creyó haberlo imaginado. Entonces, en un rápido y ágil movimiento Isabelle se separó de él, sonriéndole con sus dientes en la oscuridad como un animal viendo a su presa.

-¿vamos? –pregunto ella, tranquilamente.

Simon aun respiraba con dificultad y la miro con incertidumbre, "¿A dónde?" Estuvo a punto de interrogar pero luego lo recordó, el instituto, Clary…él se había olvidado completamente de su mejor amiga. Sintió un repentino sentimiento de culpa mientras se posicionaba a su lado y continuaban su camino.

Esta vez ella no engancho su brazo con el de él. Solo camino hacia adelante, dándole la espalda, con sus caderas moviéndose al compás de su paso.

Simon no podría decirlo, pero le pareció que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado! es imposible comparar esto con la redacción de la genia de Cassandra, pero pónganle algo de animo e imaginación! jajaja

Realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de darles a estos dos un BUEN primer beso. En el segundo libro, cuando van a ver a la reina Seelie, Izzy dice que ya se había besado con Simon pero nunca cuentan como o cuando fue. Yo supongo y espero que haya sido en el primer libro, y que al menos fuera la mitad de como yo lo describí. Me da algo de tranquilidad y mucha emoción saber que en la serie van a poder tener un primer beso. Y no, todavía no me leí los 10 cuentos de Simon que Cassandra escribió, así que si ahí relatan su primer beso no me lo digan, o sufrirán las consecuencias! Juro que cuando me enojo puedo ser peor que Jonathan Sebastian jajaja.

Si les gusto tal vez merezca un Review, ¿No creen? De todas maneras gracias por leer :)

Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
